Vengeance du marimo, à la marimo
by Crowny
Summary: Ficlet - Où quand Zoro en a marre qu'un stupide cuistot l'insulte de 'marimo' : l'heure de la vengeance a sonné.


**EDIT pour correction.** _Comme tout le monde le sait, One Piece appartient à Oda-kun, je ne fais que lui piquer quelques personnages ;) Pour info, cet One-Shot a été écrit vers 2h du mat' durant un gros délire, après être presque tombée du lit ... No comment__. Sinon je pensais faire une vengeance de Sanji, mais je n'ai pas le courage. Si ça tente quelqu'un qu'il ne se gène pas ;). En tout cas, bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Vengeance du Marimo ... à la Marimo !**

.

* * *

><p>Zoro en avait marre. Très marre même. Pourquoi ce stupide sourcil en vrille passait son temps à l'appeler 'Marimo' dès qu'il le voyait? Il n'était pas une algue après tout, du moins ce n'étais pas ce qu'il voyait quand il regardait son reflet dans un miroir !<p>

Soudain, le sabreur stoppa ses réflexions ainsi que sa 598 ème pompe de l'après-midi, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Il venait d'avoir une idée, voir même, une excellente idée.

Le reste de la journée passa très rapidement pour le sabreur qui avait passé le reste de son temps à dormir afin de ne pas sombrer dans un profond sommeil lors de sa garde pour sa petite surprise, stoppant même ses pompes à la 600ème pour l'occasion ! C'est ainsi que vers 1h du matin, Roronoa Zoro, ex chasseur de prime et 2nd de l'équipage des Mugiwaras de son état, passa à l'action pour sa mission top secrète : vengeance du marimo … à la marimo !

Le bretteur n'avait pas dormis de la nuit, résistant tant bien que mal à l'appel des bras de Morphée, afin de voir la réaction du cuistot-raté à sa petite surprise. C'est vers cinq heure du matin que Sanji sorti de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain dans la ferme intention de se faire beau pour les amours de sa vie, avant d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

Du haut de la vigie, Zoro esquissa un sourire amusé en voyant son rival passé et il savait d'avance qu'il venait de gagner la bataille, surtout qu'il n'avait toujours rien remarqué. D'ailleurs la réaction de sa victime ne se fit pas attendre :

« AHHHHHHH ! C'est hooooribleuuuh, Marimo, je vais te tueeeeer enfoiré ! explosa le cuisinier devenu blanc comme le linge.

— Hein? Manger? marmonna le capitaine de l'équipage Luffy s'étant fait réveiller par le hurlement, comme tout le reste de l'équipage.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a à crier dès le matin celui-là? s'énerva Nami préparant son poing pour le faire atterrir sur la tête blonde de Sanji. »

L'équipage, à peine réveillé, sorti sur le pont pour y découvrir un spectacle assez inattendu. Zoro était en train de se rouler par terre, mort de rire, essayant tant bien que mal à stopper les coups de pied vengeur du cuistot. Déjà voir le sabreur se rouler par terre n'était pas une chose habituelle mais, ce n'était pas le pire !

Les Mugiwaras regardèrent Sanji d'un air ahuris sauf Robin, qui, toujours au courant de tout, souriait comme à son habitude. Ce fut Chopper qui parla en premier, réveillant ainsi Nami de sa trompeur qui se pinça immédiatement le bras, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

« Euh, Sanji, pourquoi tu as les cheveux … verts ? » demanda tout à fait innocemment le petit renne.

Nami pouffa. Oui, elle n'avait pas rêvé, les cheveux du Love-Cook était bel et bien vert.

« Sanji-kun ? appela la navigatrice, d'un air amusé.

— Ahhh ! Nami-Saaaan ! »

Le cuistot la regarda avec horreur, puis, dans un mouvement brusque qu'Usopp qualifia de désespéré, il partit en courant, les mains sur la tête, en direction de la salle de bain, manquant de tomber tous les cinq mètres.

Nami éclata de rire en voyant cette scène et du s'appuyer sur Luffy qui lui aussi riait, et ce, depuis qu'il était arrivé sur le pont.

« Alors, comment trouves-tu cette nouvelle teinture … 'marimo' ? cria Zoro

— La ferme, enfoiré, je vais te tuer ! »

**xxx**

Sanji passa le reste de sa journée dans la douche tentant désespérément d'enlever la teinture verte de ses cheveux, tout en en marmonnant des insultes envers son compagnon, il n'allait pas laisser passer ça !

Pour les autres la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur, notamment pour Zoro et Luffy. Ce dernier était heureux de pouvoir aller se servir librement dans le frigo et demanda même à second de recommencer plus souvent, au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci.

Résultat, l'opération top secrète 'vengeance du marimo à la marimo' réussit !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que vous avez bien ris en tout cas. Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont notre seul salaire, à nous auteurs de fanfictions.<em>**


End file.
